Sumia/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"You can learn a lot about this world from a pegasus's back. I see new things every day." (exp) *"Ooh! What's this? I can't wait to show Chrom..." (item) *"I snuck in some practice. If anyone needs it, it's me..." (train) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"What a nice smile! I guess you're happy with what my flower-petal fortune said." (happy) *"So what's the first thing you do after a battle?" (free time) *"I know I have a ways to go, but why don't we try fighting together in the next battle?" (team up) *"The flower-petal fortune said your dreams will come true! What do you dream about?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I make sure everyone is safe and sound. Nothing hurts like losing a comrade." (free time) *"Well...I'd like to tell a fortune with griffon feathers for a change. Does that count?" (dreams) *"I'd love to. I just hope I don't trip or get in the way." (team up) *"Oh, you know... I used the flower petals to tell my fortune, and things are looking up. (happy) Asking - Married *"Your hands are so warm, my love. Promise I’ll never lose you." (promise) *"You’re so dashing, (name). I’m lucky you don’t find some prettier girl." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). It warms my heart whenever you’re close." (love) *"What have you got there, my love? You seem eager not to lose it." (gift) Replying - Married *"No foe could ever drive us apart. And anyway, I’m tougher than I look." (promise) *"Oh, you’re just saying that! Hee hee! ...Sorry, I’m not good with compliments." (compliment) *"I love you too! Promise you’ll be mine and mine alone, forever." (love) *"Oh, this? I made you a lunch. Sorry if it’s squished. I dropped it. ...Twice." (gift) Asking - Child *"You’re such a strong child, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan. Want to go train together?" (train) *"Need anything, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan? Your trip through time must have been hard on you." (gift) *"Are you all right, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan? You must be more careful out there." (concern) *"What kind of things did you do in the future, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan?" (story) Replying - Child *"I’d never say no to my beautiful daughter, even if I do make a buffoon of myself." (train) *"Thanks, but just the thought is enough. You’re the greatest gift I could ask for." (gift) *"I’m doing just fine, I promise. Okay?" (concern) *"I struggled for a long time to keep up with the rest of the Shepherds. I must have picked every last flower in court trying to divine my place in the world. But eventually, things clicked and I fit in. You’ll find a home here, too. I know it." (story) Level Up *"If I can come this far, I can do anything!" (6-7 stats up) *"Maybe I can finally make a difference!" (4-5 stats up) *"About time I made some progress." (2-3 stats up) *"I just can't do anything right, can I?" (0-1 stat up) *"Look at all that you can accomplish if you try!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I'll give it my best shot." Armory *"Oh no! You're spending our gold and it's all my fault..." (buying) *"I wish I had more valuable things to offer..." (selling) *"It's a shame they can't forge a less clumsy me." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Could it be true that pegasus feathers are the key to divining the future...?" (misc) *"I haven't tripped in at least an hour! ...That's amazing. Was it something I ate?" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Robin. You’re up early this morning." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Is it time for a break?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. We had a hard day today." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. It’s getting late." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. It’s a beautiful morning." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. What’s in store for us today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. The day just zooms by, doesn’t it?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Why don’t you get some sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster An absentminded, klutzy Shepherd with a shocking lack of self-worth. However, she exhibits one-of-a-kind talent when it comes to working with animals. The best at tripping over nothing. Born on November 24th. Help Description A clumsy aspiring Shepherd who tries her best all the same. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"We can do it!" *"Could be trouble." *"Stay strong!" *"Be careful!" *"*gasp* Look out!" *"Get ready!" *"Stay with me!" *"Stand tall." *"I'll look after you." *"Good luck." Dual Strike *"Coming through!" *"Pardon me!" *"Don't trip!" *"My turn!" *"Let me!" Dual Guard *"Are you okay?" *"Are you alright?" *"I've gotcha!" Being Healed *"Oh, thank you!" *"I'll get the next one!" Critical *"For Ylisse!" *"Begone!" *"Here goes!" *"I'll end this now!" Defeated Enemy *"Victory!" *"That was close!" *''*Giggles''* Partner Defeats Enemy *"I'll get the next one!" *"That was amazing!" *"Oh, thank you!" Defeated By Enemy *"No...ugh..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote